


Mirth

by Amusical



Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel all Media Types, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A married group is 4 to 9 individuals starting a family together, Agender Aromantic Asexual, Alphaverse & OmEGGaverse, Alphaverse is Polyverse, Biromantic Sex positive Asexual Stanley, Egg Laying, Essentially an AU of two AUs of an AU, F/F, F/M, Four Bathrooms instead of the conventional two, G and B in LGTBA, Gen, Gender is sadly still binary, Humans with Alien Biology, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriages are like branches, Married groups are like wolf packs sort of, Multi, Non-Binary OC, OmEGGaverse is Egg laying, Orientation is thought of differently in the Alphaverse, Other, Six Sexes, Sweats Milk, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans people are still discriminated here in this Au, Triple-A Stanford Pines, Unlike the L, Who are accepted as something conventional, i went there, trans stanley pines, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusical/pseuds/Amusical
Summary: Do not enter, under construction.Filbrick Pines shrugged his shoulders, triplets were not his plan, and named them all either Stan or Anne.Currently childhood arc.Later on Stannard will meet Rick Sanchez at Backupsmoore. They enter into some form of a queer platonic relationship. Some form of the origin story from Season 3 episode 1 will happen.Stannard will enter into a fake marriage with Greg Universe before he legally changed his name. Steven Universe and Norma Demayo aka long lost twins. Stannard adopts Norma.Stannard will gain an Orange Latern Ring, and travel the multiverse in search of missing Rick.





	Mirth

Mirth

* * *

 

Chapter 1

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the franchise or works mentioned above. I don’t even own some of these OCs. To understand chapter 1 you need to read The_Lionheart’s fic Green and Gold.

Summary: Filbrick M. Pines shrugs his shoulders and names his triplets all either Stan or Anne.

 

* * *

 

 

Filbrick Mason Pines wasn’t one of the most creative men out there, so when the nurse announced that another baby was on the way, he just shrugged. Naming both twins Stan didn’t seem like such a bad idea, and Filbrick already felt partial to the name Stanley. There had been a moment in Ruth’s second pregnancy that the name had been contemplated, but it had been put aside for the name Stanford, his brother’s name. 

 

His son Stanford’s middle name would have been, Mason, had he been a singular birth, after the shared middle name of Filbrick and his elder brother. But twins became the opportunity to have both of the twins hold a little part of his elder brother’s name. Stanford Filbrick and Stanley Mason Pines, it sounded  _ perfect  _ for a set of twins. 

 

And it must have been good luck, too, because he hadn’t even penned in Stanford middle name on the birth certificate yet. 

 

And then the child was born, and  _ congratulations it’s a girl _ ; it was a surprise to say in the least. It just hadn’t occurred to him that twins came in anything, but same-sex sets. Which now that he thought about it; he already knew for a fact. He knows a pair of twins even, twins-twins, and not just siblings, that were the opposite gender. Sally and Sandy were their names, now that he remembers, they were classmates in high school, even feeling a little silly at his own forgetfulness.     

 

Filbrick Mason Pines was now stumped at what to name his only daughter, his youngest. He contemplated in keeping the name Stanley for her, but decided against it. He does remember meeting a woman named Stanley once, but it does seem to be exceedingly rare. So Filbrick just shrugged and named her Anne, Anneley Mason Pines. 

 

But then lickety-spit twins became  _ triplets _ , and Filbrick finds himself wishing he’d waited for Ruthie. Except he hadn’t, and now… 

 

So Filbrick Mason Pines just shrugged and called his youngest son Stan, too. Except it was Stann with two n’s. So the oldest triplet and the youngest would both be Stan, allowing them to match; while the same can be said about the youngest and the middle child, too. Filbrick had the impulse to name the child Stanley, but then he believed it would get a little too far into tacky matching names territory. And so the youngest became Stannard Rue Pines, after his mother, Ruth. 

 

Filbrick couldn’t wait to see how Shermie would react to having three new siblings. The boy had always been jealous of his classmates, and their siblings. 

 

With a smile the picture of a family, safe and forever, forms in his mind's eye, but then reality encroaches on his thoughts. His family would forever be cursed for what they had the  _ potential  _ to be. If only his line had never been involved in the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. His brother would be alive, and…

 

_ Your son Sheraga Major Pines will not be inducted into the ways of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. Under one condition- your next son or Alpha daughter will be One of the Order _ . 

 

And none of his newborn children would be in danger of being inducted into the Order. 

 

As Ruthie recovers after a long and difficult birth, as Shermie meets his younger siblings for the first time, as the Pines family leaves the hospital plus three; Filbrick Mason Pines plots to sabotage the lives of his children to keep them out of  _ that  _ life. All the while knowing that as he does so; he’s come to be exactly like his own father, and in shades worst even.  

 

It only spirals deeper from here. 

 

Stanford gains an affinity for not only books and the paranormal, but also guns. Despite how Filbrick fears for him, for what he might have to face if the Order approves of him; he also somehow finds it in himself to be proud of his son being a crackshot with a rifle. His honest son, his son the hunter, held many of the qualities that the Order sought after. 

 

Stanford has always been the stubborn Alpha, but still it’s Filbrick that ensures that his son will not become a Holy Man of the Order. It’s Filbrick that instills in him his heavy dislike in the structure and authority found in most religions; in case the deformity of his hands wouldn’t be enough to keep the Order at bay. Stanford still believes that he had come to the obvious conclusion, the rationality of atheism, all by himself. Too blind by cultured pride to see the nudges that Filbrick, his own distant father, had sent his way. Quiet, and selfish in a subtle way; it was entirely Ford’s own brand of charisma that would later repel the Order’s need for teamwork.

 

Stannard, the only child like him, his only Omega child; out of his four children is the only one completely exempt from ever joining the Order. Stannard, plagued by situs inversus totalis, and a defective heart was exempt from physical strenuous activity as a child. And lived a childhood even lonelier than his second eldest. At least Stanford had been able to go out and play with his sister on the beach; Stannard was not even able to pretend to pirate a childhood. The blatant and a too late warning to be careful of what you wish for.     

 

Before being diagnosed with reversed vital organs and an immunity to healing magic became apparent disqualifyibg Stannard for the Order; Filbrick had still been able to influence his sickly son. Stannard might have held a will of iron, but thanks to Filbrick; he was not noble, nor was he a hero. A hero to none, but himself. Even after the boy grows out of the murmur that afflicted his weak heart, the Order never sets their eyes on his youngest son.

 

Even as his only daughter is tested as Alpha, Filbrick interferes. Disapproves of her need to prove herself. Disallows her in joining the Alpha women’s boxing club, yet looks the other way even as she learns to defends herself from her brothers, because.. Because he knows the day will come. He does his best to stifle her without sheltering her.

 

So Filbrick makes sure that his daughter becomes tainted with a need for material goods; Filbrick helps his wife in tailoring their daughter into the perfect conwoman. Their daughter may have been brave, might have had the makings of a hero, but she was also honest in her dishonesty. One day he realises too late that he had alienated his daughter, pushed her too far. Filbrick can do nothing but watch as the Order sends out feelers, in ways that they know would interest her.. 

 

So one day he kicks up a fuss at a nearby nest of vampires, distracting the members of the Order that could reach out to his daughter, and ruins his daughter’s life. He’s the one to sabotage Stanford’s science fair project, he's the one to implicate Anneley, and he’s the one to ruin both of their lives all at once. He’s the one to alienate Annely from the only ones she could even hope to depend on. He’s the one to kick her out of the house in an exaggerated display of contempt, excessive greed, and unnessary entitlement. He’s the one to drive Anneley to a life on the streets. He’s the one who pushes all of his sons away, busy in their own lives. 

 

He’s the one giving them an excuse,  _ to do it for the money _ . 

 

Told them to work for their own self worth..  _ To make him proud _ . Told them all  _ too late _ to live for themselves.

 

He’s the one that destroys everything, he ever knows and loves. 

 

As he grows decrepit, as his eldest, Shermie finds his own family, and the triplets never join the Order. The Order finds Shermie, and it’s soon out of his hands. It’s now in the last dredges of his life that he admits the faults in his underhanded ways. Too little, too late. He should have talked to his family, warned them of the dangers of the supernatural.

 

Maybe if he had just  _ talked  _ to his family, Anneley would be alive. 

 

If he had tried harder maybe Stannard wouldn’t have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

 

And Shermie wouldn’t be away from his friends and family. He wouldn’t be living like Stanford Mason had. He wouldn’t be living out the rest of his long life in a sanitarium, unable to recognise the face of his own children.  

 

If he had gone another way Stanford would have been so thrilled to be validated in the supernatural. The only saving grace being that Stanford is so disillusioned with the supernatural, with the world, that he gave up on science, and decided to concentrate on a steady business. He now lives in a cabin in the woods, all alone, isolated and secluded, but if the Order ever came knocking on the door they’d be met with a crossbow in the face.    

 

If life had gone another way, Filbrick would never even had any children. Still despite of it all, he'd never wished that they had never been born in the first place. They were his, and his mistakes alone. 


End file.
